Becoming The Monster (Eric's Story)
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: This story begins a year before Tris's choosing. A year into Eric's time in Dauntless. We delve into the mind of a mad man and what drove him. Never had we thought a girl from Amity could hold such a huge part of his cold heart.
1. Epilog

As an Erudite we are meant to know everything. I knew nothing but my father's cold calculating looks down his nose in deep disapproval, the pinching of my constricting blue suit and my mother's desperate attempts to teach me. Most of my peers thirsted for knowledge constantly scraping and flipping, the pages of books being eaten and digested for their contents. I absorbed what interested me, all else left unturned, forgotten and unwanted; unwilled.

The day of the choosing it wasn't a choice, I wanted out; to be free from social restrictions and button down vests. To run when I wish to use my fists, feel the open air only known to the dauntless.

I am Eric. I am Dauntless. I will be Dauntless and anyone who gets in my way well… they will be dead.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I am a leader of Dauntless. I deserve it. Fuck you Four.

Fuck you. You little worm. I walk through the crowds of people blurs of gray, black and orange filter past me. They all step out of my way, I hate them more. It is out of fear not respect. I am a warrior I protect our city. Fear me all you want.

I became leader on the shackles of my own determination. The stats plastered across that damn board mean nothing! And his face when he refused the position was enough to make me want to put a bullet through his head. Four fears. Eight is a perfectly adequate number.

I pass the factionless. They sicken me. Searching through garbage staring up at me hoping I will grow some abnegation in me.

I keep walking. I think of the others awaiting my return. I told them I was going to do rounds. It was only half a lie. The Dauntless compound can seem a bit crowded especially when your mind is racing and your ready to blow. It's been a year since my own initiation and I still cannot bring myself to accept my ranking. I question constantly. I deserve it god dammit.

I reach the large sweeping walls that "protect" our city. I step up and begin my climb to the top. It's a good place to think.

I reach the top and lean back against the stone rail facing the city. I can hear the Amity farmers chatter it floats toward me on the wind. Don't sound so happy, I dare you.

I turn to face them and place my elbows on the stone. School must have just gotten out because a large group of the younger members of their society filter into the fields. They begin to go to work plucking the vegetables and placing them in large hand made baskets. What a mundane life they must lead. I stare down at them like ants, busy busy, busy. Among the flurry of motions and meaningless talk a sun shower begins. They continue to work ignoring the misting and slow soaking of their clothes. One of them stops, my eyes follow them. They lift themselves from the fields and walk over to a barrel. Their large sun hat obscuring them from view, her long orange colored floor length skirt brushes the ground. They reach under their chin and untie the sun hat. She grasps the brim and removes it from her head. Her long chocolate colored locks fall from the confines of the hat down to her waist. She places the hat on the barrel. She grasps the middle of her skirt and turns around to return the fields. Suddenly two young boys I hadn't even noticed barrel into her legs. One hugging one side one hugging the other. I can hear the boys saying something but can not make out precisely what. She leans down and pushes one boys sandy brown hair that is slightly damp out of his eyes. She pokes the other one in the nose. They beam up at her and scamper off. She smiles. Her eyes a green. The greenest I had ever seen. She remains bending to the ground and her eyes follow them. Than I am stuck. Her eyes are on me. Just staring up at me. Do I turn away? Why do I care?

She continues to gaze up at me a look of soft curiosity on her face. Dauntless usually travel in packs. I am alone. I give her my best look of distain. She continues to look up. She lifts her hand and with those eyes on me and waves. I am at loss.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Our staring contest continues. Her face upturned with a soft smile, friendly, and curious. Mine defensive but… stuck. This look. It's not something I have ever experienced. There is no calculation to it, not gaging, just blank and open. Her eyes squint ever so slightly her hair is becoming shiny with the light rain drizzling onto it. She drops her head and she lifts herself from the ground breaking our gaze. She dust off her dress before lifting her head again to glance at me. She walks back into the field and goes back to plucking the vegetables.

I lift myself away from the stone rail and step forward facing the city. What was that? I can't shake the feeling in my chest. What was her reason for waving at me? Does she know who I am? Does she know my rank? That I am one of the newer leaders of Dauntless. Was it a wave of respect? Why do I even care?

I should be getting back to the Dauntless compound they will be beginning to wonder about my whereabouts. The rain is starting the pick up and I only know notice that my clothes are quite quickly becoming soaked. I make my way down he wall scaling it easily. It is begging to really pour and I can hear a crack of thunder in the distance. I begin my walk back to the Dauntless compound. When I hear the gates separating the city from… well whatever's out there open creaking a clunking.

The Amity farmers shoulder in amongst one another moving quickly through the pouring rain they move on past me almost running back toward their faction home grounds none of them daring to bump me even in their haste. I can't help but look through the quickly falling drops for the flow of a long orange skirt but if there was it must have already gone and passed for I see none. My lips purse but none the less I keep walking head down. I am nearly drowning walking at this pace by for some reason I don't mind. The chill feels good.

Suddenly there is a tap on the back of my shoulder. I turn quickly on full alert and ready to fight. Green eyes.

"It's a long walk back to Dauntless." The softest voice reaches me through the rain. She is semi-soaked, hair plastered to her form but she stands beneath a large brown umbrella. I am caught for words, as I never am. I open my mouth slowly.

"Yeah and?" I shoot out much like a brutish ass hole.

"I always keep an umbrella near the old shed." She shrugs. "I figured you could barrow it."

"Isn't that just like you Amity." I say almost like a reflex.

"It was only an offer." She easily takes a step away and begins to walk in the same direction the others had fled to.

I watched her go through the down pour even the orange getting lost and blurred. I continued to walk as well a bit quicker than before. She was only a good five feet in front of me when she tripped on the long hem of her skirt heavier with the rain. She fell head first into a muddy puddle.

Before I could process I was behind her ready to help her up but she did something unexplainable she began to… laugh. Her umbrella had blown a few feet away and she sat laughing softly the rain falling heavily upon her. The rain was really starting to get bad and the wind was picking up. I rounded her and held out my hand rolling my eyes. She laughed once more before holding out her hand and placing it in mine. She was cold yet my hand tingled. I hoisted her to her feet. Thunder clacked in the back it seemed quite close. I don't know what I was thinking but it was once more already out of my mouth.

"We should get out of the rain."

She nodded quickly. "This way." She gripped my hand and began to pull me. I let her. In just moments we were at a small stone building. She typed in a code and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and I looked both ways before following. Inside the rain beat down atop the roof but it was comfortably warm. There were tools all over the place, baskets, and buckets. She shook herself as if to remove the chill from her body.

"This is looking up to be a pretty nasty storm." She was still turned away from me pulling her hair into a brown leather band.

"It'll pass." It had to…

Please Read: Hey guys this is my first Divergent story I have ever written and I am trying really hard to keep the facts in check. I really want to know if you like it and would love to hear some feedback and reviews on what I can work on. Thanks! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

I turned my eyes toward the window in which I could see the trees swaying and little spider slashes of lighting hitting just beyond the walls. I turned back just in time to see her remove her vest which looked to have been made of soft leather. She took it in both hands and wrung it out before draping it over a crate. She finally turned to face me. She gazed at me evenly her expression soft with underling light in her ever so upturned lips. I continued to look back at her gaging not quite understanding what I was feeling. It couldn't be vulnerability? Why would such a person lacking any form of threat cause me to feel vulnerable. She still looked on.

"What!?" I snapped teeth gritting.

She looked startled but her face returned the look of temperance. "I, well I've never seen tattoos this close up before."

My brow crinkled. My tattoos? Well yes dauntless are for the most part the only faction to have them let alone support them. "And?"

"It's much like art displayed on your skin I suppose. Do they only come in black?" She moved to lean on the crate.

"They can be colored." My arms were still folded.

"But you only have black?"

"Yes."

She nodded mostly to herself and looked at her feet. "I like them." She looked back up a slight smile of kindness.

My immediate answer that came to my tongue was something like "Well I wouldn't care if you didn't." but instead I said, "Thank you."

She shrugged still smiling. "What's your name?"

"Why does it matter?" I was being admittedly being on asshole. I was… uncomfortable with my current situation.

"Are you always so rude?" She had called me on it; a small flare of annoyance lighting those eyes, which faded as quickly as it had come being replaced by recognition. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I've been called worse." I looked away and shrugged, arms permanently locked together in defense.

"Well since it seems we might be here a while… What can I call you?" She rubbed her hands up and down her arms in a motion that probably meant she was getting cold.

"Eric." I looked at my feet than returned my gaze to her.

"I'm Faline." She smiled in a shy manner and I realized she must have been just as uncomfortable as I was. I really wasn't making it any easier on her.

I suppose I could try…

AN: Sorry it took so long, exspectmore please comment :)


	5. Chapter 4

As I stood leaning by the window watching the branches of the trees whip some cracking from their base. I looked at the tarp that was thrown over a crate and in my Dauntless mind I knew I could create a cloak from it and with my brute strength find a way back to the compound. I could. I looked across the room and watched her rub her hands up and down her arms with a quickness. I could make it, but the thought of leaving her here left the bit of my stomach heavy. She seemed to sense her my eyes on her.

"Getting a bit chilly isn't it." She held her full bottom lip between her lips and she rubbed herself.

"Well that skirt is soaked of course you're cold." I looked down at the heavy looking floor length skirt that was still dripping with water.

"Well it's all I have." She worried her lip with her teeth some more.

"If you stay in those clothes you'll get sick." My basic survival training was coming into play. I knew what she must be feeling, in a shed with a Dauntless warrior and being told to remove clothing. I myself knew I should remove my clothes to avoid sickness. I looked around the shed for anything that could be of use. I finally came across it. What could have been a wool blanket.

"Here," I walked over to it and picked it up. I held it out to her she released her bottom lip swiping her tongue over it nervously. "I'll turn away. Lose the clothes, than wrap yourself in that."

Her mouth became wide as she starred at the extended blanket. She shivered again and seemed to be thinking it over. After what felt like and hour she took the blanket in both hands. She smiled in a thankful way blushing brightly. I nodded before turning away facing the window.

I looked out into the storm feeling something knot my stomach as I listened to the soft flurry motion behind me. I than noticed that in the corner of the window I could see a light reflection. My mouth parted and went slightly dry. She was faced away from me hair thrown across her right shoulder her fully exposed. She had the blanket wrapped around her waist and was using the other hand to unclip her bra. I felt sick, wrong about what I was doing but for some reason I couldn't look away. I even apologized in my head. She used the same hand to pull down the straps brining it out and hanging it up. The smooth skin of her back curved in the most intricate ways as she moved. She pulled up the blanket covering herself. I felt weak.

"I'm done." I schooled my features before turning around. She was still blushing, she ran a hand through her hair smiling softly in an embarrassed way. If she knew… God did I feel like a pervert. She couldn't be more than fifteen. You sick fuck.

"Good, took you long enough," I said with no edge in it. She sat down on the crate holding the blanket close to here still trembling with cold. I had begun to shiver myself, I looked away again.

"What about you?" She said in such a soft tone I thought I might have heard wrong.

"What about me?" I looked straight into her eyes.

"You're cold too." She pulled the blanket tightly to herself.

"And?" I starred at her blankly.

"You could get sick. Shouldn't you get out of your clothes too?" She looked at the floor and only up at the end of the sentence. Even though I had removed my jacket my shirt was soaked luckily my pants were water resistant.

"Looking for a show?" Her face flushed red and I wished I hadn't said it.

"No I… I just…"

"Yeah I should. Calm down." I reached down to the hem of my t-shirt. She had looked away and closed her eyes. "There's no point to look away I have nothing else to put on."

She stayed turned away but her eyes had opened. I pulled the soaked shirt up and away from my body. My skin felt strangely hot.

"I'm done." I said looking away for a moment. When I looked back I was shocked to find her looking directly at me her eyes full of curiosity and became fearful when I caught her staring.

"Yes?" I said a question in my tone.

She closed her mouth and was quiet.

"What never scene a boy with his shirt off?" I said in a teasing tone. When she shook her head I felt shock run down my spine. "No way."

"No. I haven't." She looked so embarrassed. She looked so beautiful. Like a fallen angel, that got lost in a rainstorm. I couldn't believe my own thoughts.

"You don't have to be ashamed." I said surprisingly softly.

At the tone of my voice she looked up locking eyes with me. Green clashes blue.

"I'm scared." She whispered. I took a step towards her.

"There's nothing to be scared of. We're safe in here." I said gently. Who was this person taking over me.

"I'm not scared of the storm. I'm scared of the storm… in here." She looked away. I put my hand under her chill forcing her to look at me she gasped.

"In where? Here?" I placed her hand to my heart, which was beating rapidly. I couldn't. I can't deny it anymore. I was sick. Her touch felt like fire.

"Yes." She whispered. Using her chin I pulled her to me her hand never leaving my heart. She was a full head shorter than me. And as she hit my chest she wrapped her self around me as if she belonged there. What was happening? What the fuck am I doing?


	6. Chapter 5

Her wide eyes looked up at my as I pressed her to my chest, her hand small and delicate yet slightly rough from life in the feels wrapped around my bicep. The same feeling in my soul was reflected back at me… "What am I doing" she looked so fragile.

So protective I feel as I held her there in that shed as the wind howled and walls shook. I cradled her face in one hand.

"Who are you?" I said more to myself than to her.

"I was thinking the same thing." She whispered and her breath wisped across my neck. I felt my whole body shudder. I passed my fingers through her tangled hair. She was the moon calm and cool, as well as the sun bright and warm. She was everything.

"Are you still cold?" I muttered and she pressed her face against me.

"Not so much anymore." Yet she shuddered.

"You might have caught a chill." I said. "Come." I went to the tarp bunching it up and making a make shift bed.

She looked down at it and back at me. Without complaint she settled herself down on top of it still gazing up at me. "You could use some sleep."

I began to make my way toward the crate to sit when I heard her speak.

"But where will you sleep?"

"I'll sit here. If I get in an hour I'll be happy." I shrugged sitting on the crate.

There was a few moments of silence. "It's not so bad down here. There is enough room for two."

"You want me to lay with you?" I asked. I needed her consent. I needed to know she wanted me there and wasn't just being kind.

"I want you to be comfortable. Get some sleep. Plus it will be warmer." She smiled but still looked nervous. I didn't blame her. Dauntless weren't supposed to feel fear. I felt terrified.

"I'll only lay down you can keep the blanket." I said getting up and making my way to her. As I got to my knees to get onto the tarp she settled herself down and grabbed a few burlap sacks fashioning us two pillows.

I made my way onto the tarp. I couldn't help but notice how from her bedded down position her eyes followed the lengths of my arms and down my tattooed chest. I wondered if she truly did like them. The winding barbed wire across the length of my collarbones. The true dimensions of a human heart over my own. Did she truly find them interesting? Attractive? What was she thinking.

"Goodnight Eric."

"Goodnight." I couldn't bring myself to say her name.

In the midst of the night there was a huge crack of thunder and I woke a bit startled and wondered where I was. I looked around and noticed the figure beside me had shot up terrified.

"Faline," I said softly. She turned toward me.

"Eric sorry I…" The silhouettes of our bodies painted across the wall beside us coming in by the light of the moon and passing lightning. I lifted my arm toward her and knew something unexplainable had happened to me.

"Come here." I felt her shift slightly until I felt her face pressed against my chest once more. I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her start to fidget. I looked down to see what she was trying to do. She had pulled the blanket from around herself and over us. Her naked chest was to mine.

"I don't want you to be cold." I could tell even in the dark she was blushing. I twined my legs with hers stroking her hair an holding her till her breathing shallowed out. I had never felt so warm, so content. I could breathe again. I could see this was the beginning. The beginning and possibly the end. I was falling in love with a girl from Amity if I haven't already fallen.


End file.
